The purpose of this Monoclonal Antibody Facility Is to develop, produce and characterize monoclonal antibodies. To accomplish this, the facility has developed a large repertoire of protocols, from animal work to purification of genetically engineered antibodies. In addition, the facility devotes its research and development efforts to the improvement of its services.